


Another Way Out~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dipper is 13, Evil Laughter, Insane Bill, M/M, Murder, Poor Dipper, Yandere Bill, bill is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill really wishes that there would be some other way for this to end...but there isn`t, so...Oh well~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new Dark BillDip story! Also I have listened to few of you and let`s just say that in a next story I`ll post...Dipper has the control!~ Heheheee so stay tuned Dears! 
> 
> Please Enjoy this so far~

Bill hummed quietly as he was walking towards his Sapling`s home. He was really happy to go and see him again and he was sure that the boy shared his joy. That`s what the voices told him atleast. The voices seemed to speak the truth so he would trust them. Cause after this his sapling would only be his. He couldn`t wait for that.

He kept on walking until he saw his Pinetree`s house in the distance. He had found out where he lived while he followed him. He wouldn`t call it stalking. He would call it looking out for his property. Making sure he wouldn`t be harmed and would be safe. Nobody could hurt him while he was around. He even got rid of the bullies. They would never be able to annoy or hurt his love again.

He knocked on his Pinetree`s house door. He also knew that he was alone at home. Her sister would stay with her friends for few days and his parents were away at another business trip. His sapling truly was lonely, but there was no need to worry, because soon they`d be together, forever.

His sapling came to open the door while smiling slightly, but that smile faded when he saw him. His sapling was about to open his mouth to ask something, but he shut it and his eyes widened in fear. He thought why, but then he realised that he must`ve noticed his knife. He smiled brightly at his love while giggling.

_"Hello Dippy! Mind if I come in?"_

Dipper shook his head and attempted to close the door, but he stepped in before he could. When had his Sapling become so rude? They used to be so happy together. They were best friends when they were little after all, but they seemed to drift apart after some time, but he never forgot about his sapling. How could he when he was the only one he would ever love.

_"That was rude of you, my Sapling. Why`d you try to close the door? I just wanted to talk."_

The boy was visibly shaking, but he still tried to look strong. He glared up at him, but his eyes still held a hint of fear in them. It looked great on the boy.

_"What do you wanna talk about?"_

Bill grinned at his love and took the knife tightly in hand, playing with it. He seemed eerily calm in this situation, but then again he had nothing to worry about, so why shouldn`t he be like this.

_"Oh~ You know, just how you`ve been unfaithful to me."_

He started walking towards his Sapling with the same grin playing on his lips. He almost looked like a chesire cat like that. The boy seemed already visibly even more shaken then he was before. His eyes were filled with pure fear as he started walking backwards.

_"W-What do y-you mean?"_

He hummed quietly and just played with the knife in his hands. The knife looked so bland, something was missing on it...Oh right, blood, luckily that would come soon as well. He looked at his sapling again, chuckling darkly.

_"You`ve cheated on me. With so many others. Why do you let them be around you? Why do you let them touch you? I never repalced you, but then you threw me away like a piece of cake! I truly wished that there would be another way for this to end...but I am afraid there aren`t any better options."_

He charged at the boy, but the boy was faster and quickly ran upstairs. He quickly followed. The boy was to fast so he couldn`t see which room he hid in, but the fear radiating from him was enough clue for him. He hummed quietly and started singing his little twisted song.

_"Darling Darling, little tree,_

_Oh I wonder where you could be,_

_Hiding your handsome self from my sight,_

_Oh don`t worry cause I can sense your shaking form in fright!~"_

 

He heard a quiet whimper from the boy`s room and calmly walked to it, unsuprisngly it was locked. No problem. He took a hairclip from his pocket and started messing with the lock, managing to open it per few minutes later. He started looking around the room. Oh where could his sapling be? He looked under the bed. He wasn`t there. Then he looked towards the closet. Oh yes he must be there. He walked towards it and opened it with a loud bang.

His sapling screamed in pure terror. His eyes were wide with horror as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He giggled at the sight and raised his knife up while grinning widely at his love.

_"The end!~"_

He brought the knife down and the house was filled with screams of pure agony, until everything was dead silent. The only thing you could hear was loud giggling. ** __**

* * *

* * *

 

**_"Dippy! Do you want something to eat?  I made your favorite! Pancakes! So what do you say?"_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_"Oh I get it. You`re giving me the silent treatment, Aren`t you?"_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_"Fine. Be that way, but remember I still love you~ Just talk to me when you`re feeling better, right?"_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_"You should also really take a bath soon. You`re starting to smell, my love, but nonethless I`ll still take care of you. You`re mine, right? You love me as well, right?"_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_"WHY WON`T YOU ANSWER ME?! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME!"_ **

**_Silence._ **

**_"P-Please say something...I beg you..."_ **

**_Silence._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment! It would make my day!


End file.
